A Pet for Naruto
by Blu Rose
Summary: Naruto didn't have a friend since the day he was born, but he always wanted one. Whether or not that friend was human or not of this world wasn't a problem for him. Naruto x Digimon crossover oneshot!


**You may be asking why I'm making a oneshot out of, of all things, a Digimon crossover with Naruto. The answer is…hell, I don't know! I was bored! So bored I wound up looking up Digimon on an online wiki and I somehow came up with an idea. How did all this happen? Who the heck knows? It's fan fiction! It's not real! It's not like all cannon relating to the Naruto franchise will shift drastically because of it!**

…**Anyway. This **_**was**_** originally going to be a Pokémon crossover story, but because I'm already working on a Pokémon fic, I made it Digimon. Mainly because it's the only other monster collecting series I know of where the monsters are (kinda) real (not cards or toys or whatever…). So I hope you enjoy even the slightest bit of entertainment! And know that this is just a oneshot! I can't make an entire AU fic out of this idea…**

_Summary: Naruto always wanted a friend, someone to keep him company who wanted to be around him. Whether or not they were human (or even of this world) wasn't really a problem for him. (__**Naruto x Digimon crossover oneshot**__!)_

_Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Digimon belongs to Toei and Bandai (don't know the name of the person who made it, sadly…). I only own this fic. Who's benefitting more from this?_

**X-X-X**

A Pet for Naruto

Uzumaki Naruto was and at the same time was _not_ a normal child. He certainly looked normal, if somewhat exotic with messy blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and cheeks with whisker-like lines on them. He acted like a normal child, too, energetic and exuberant, always pulling pranks to get attention. A typical class clown and a normal child, right?

Then there's the not so normal side of him. One: he was an orphan since the day he was born. Not exactly unheard of in ninja villages like Konohagakure, but he still stuck out amongst other kids in his age group who still had at least _one_ of their parents. And those few that _were_ orphans at least remembered their parents, whereas Naruto couldn't even get a peep out of Old Man Hokage about his own parents' names.

Two: he was the village pariah. When an older kid told him that, he didn't know it was just a fancy way of calling him an outcast. Adults would give him cold looks and whisper behind his back. The teacher at the ninja academy seemed to relish calling him up to solve problems he couldn't even comprehend. Every attempt to impress his school peers seemed to only bring on jeers and insults, and maybe the occasional beating from the class bullies.

Three: unknown to Naruto, he was the host of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful of the nine bijuu and the demon that had attacked Konoha 8 years ago. The Yondaime Hokage had died sealing the Kyuubi into him, and as a result, he had earned the enmity of the entire village in place of the fox. Not that he knew that. But it still tore him up a bit whenever he saw a person give him a nasty look or a parent telling their child not to play with him.

So in the end, he was an 8-year old boy with no family or friends, and the closest acquaintance being the Sandaime Hokage, who was so busy with his duties that Naruto hardly saw him. He was all alone, and while he could put on a mask for the world and pretend he was smiling on the outside, on the inside, the little blonde boy couldn't help but feel alone in the world sometimes. Was it too much to ask to have at least one friend in the world? Just one was all he was asking for…for now, anyway, until he became Hokage. Then he'd have a _ton_ of friends! But for now, one alone would be nice.

And then, one day, while Naruto was practicing his taijutsu on trees in the forest—on account of the class bullies forcing him to train somewhere other than the training area on the academy campus—one solid punch caused something to fall from the tree branches and hit him in the head. The blonde boy curled up into a ball, holding back his tears as he held onto his head in pain.

"Owww…! What the heck hit me?" The 8-year old shouted, sitting up to look around him. Eventually, he looked down and saw what it had been: an egg. A bright yellow egg that was as big as his head. "Huh?" He looked at the large egg with wide-eyed curiosity before picking it up gently. "What sort of bird laid an egg like _this_?" The blonde asked, squinting his eyes.

Just then, the egg cracked. A flash of light filled the forest and in seconds, he felt something soft and squishy in his hands. Once Naruto's vision became less blurry, he saw that the egg was gone…and in its place was a small, squishy yellow ball with a fox-like tail and squinted eyes that reminded him of his own. All Naruto could do was stare at the creature as it wagged its fluffy tail. It purred affectionately and made a yipping sound, and smiled like it was happy to be with him. And for some reason…it actually warmed his heart. So it may not have been so surprising when the blonde boy ran back towards the village with what he hoped was his new friend.

**X-X-X**

That night, Naruto placed the little squishy yellow creature on the pillow of his bed, grinning excitedly. He never had a pet before. He'd sometimes see adults, shinobi mostly, walking around with big scary-looking dogs and birds and whatnot. When he asked the Sandaime Hokage if he could have a pet to keep him company, the old man said _'no'_, that he was too young and busy with the academy and wouldn't have time to cater to the needs of a living thing. Well, he'd show that old coot! He could take care of this…whatever it was!

Just then, he heard a growling noise. It came from his new little pet—which he would have to name very soon since calling it _'Squishy Yellow Thing'_ would seem mean. The little guy…or girl..._it_ must've been hungry.

"I know just what you need!" The blonde boy exclaimed as he lightly patted the creature, smiling at the way its soft flesh jiggled. Then he ran out of the room, leaving his pet alone for several minutes to observe its new home. It bounced in place for a few seconds before it rolled off the pillow and onto the bed, right in front of Naruto's pajamas. The little yellow creature purred as it stared at the silly-looking hat he usually wore on his head. With a popping sound and a puff of smoke, the fox-tailed slime ball became a copy of the hat, its tail still visible behind it. It growled, thinking that the hat was a living creature.

"Here you go!" Naruto exclaimed as he entered the room with two cups of instant ramen in his hands. His new pet changed back to normal and began to yip excitedly as he sat down next to the bed and put down the ramen. "You get shrimp-flavored and I get pork. Hmmm…" The blonde stared at his new pet with an arched eyebrow. It didn't exactly have hands to eat with, nor was it big enough to reach the top of the cup. "…I got it! Be right back!" He spoke quickly before disappearing once more. The yellow creature lightly nudged the cup ramen before Naruto reappeared seconds later with one of the few simple plates he had there. Naruto placed the plate down in front of his new pet and poured the shrimp-flavored cup ramen on top of it, careful not to spill the noodles or the broth over the edge of the plate. "Alright, dig in!"

The little squishy yellow creature sniffed the ramen before it tentatively began to nibble on the noodles. It looked up at Naruto, who was slurping up his own noodles happily. The little fox-tailed slime ball decided to imitate the blonde boy and started to slurp up some noodles. Once it was done with one bunch, the creature yipped happily and continued eating.

"I knew you'd like it!" The blonde boy chuckled before he resumed eating. His new pet yipped before it went back to eating its noodles.

**X-X-X**

A week had passed since Naruto was last seen at the Academy. All of the student body and teaching staff had noticed, but didn't really care since it meant peace from the orange-clad nuisance. But as disruptive as he was, Naruto rarely missed a class without word of him pulling a prank in town—and so far, there was no word of people complaining about him TP-ing houses or drawing graffiti on walls. It was like he had vanished off the face of the earth.

At least until Iruka saw him running through the Market Place with a large yellow thing on his head. "Naruto!"

"AH!" Out of reflex, the blonde boy shouted and began to run until Iruka grabbed hold of his shoulder. "Eh? Oh, it's only Iruka-sensei."

The chunin stared at his student sternly. "Just where have you been this past week? Have you been skipping classes on purpose?" The sound of a growl made Iruka blink. He looked up from Naruto's face and found the source: a small yellow creature with a blob-like shape, a fox-like tail and squinted eyes. Was it some sort of toy? He didn't think Naruto was the sort to play around with such childish-looking things.

"Classes…? Oh, right! I forgot about that." Okay, that was a lie. He didn't go on purpose, but it was because he was afraid of leaving his new pet behind in his apartment. It—he _really_ needed to learn its gender—couldn't exactly feed itself, and he didn't want the little guy…girl…blob thingy to get lonely. Besides, he could always catch up later in the month.

"Well, we're going to class right now!" Iruka grabbed hold of Naruto's arm and began to pull him down the street.

"Ow! Wait, Iruka-sensei! I need to—!"

"Forget it! You're not going to trick your way out of this so easily!" At the sound of more yipping, the teacher looked back at Naruto. "And stop that!"

"But I'm not…!"

**X-X-X**

And so Naruto's little pet wound up spending the rest of the day with him at the Academy. Needless to say, it attracted the attention of several kids. Some—mainly girls—cooed over the cuteness of the shapeless yellow blob while others pointed out how weird it was and how weird Naruto was for owning such a sissy-looking thing. Unfortunately, even with the interesting creature on _his_ head, everyone paid more attention to _it_ than to _him_.

"Naruto, will you _please_ put that toy away?" Iruka asked once he realized that none of his students were listening to him.

"He's not a toy, he's my pet!" The blonde corrected, making several kids snicker.

"He's so desperate for friends, he's pretending that weird-looking doll's a living animal!" One kid behind him whispered loudly to his friend.

"What a loser…"

"Just put it away for the rest of the class before I _take_ it away."

Naruto frowned and squinted his eyes in exasperation, mimicking his pet. He opened his desk and pretended to put it inside, but placed him on his lap instead. It wiggled energetically before the blonde poked a spot in its back, making it calm down. The only person who saw this was Shino, the quiet kid who wore shades even indoors, and he rarely spoke up.

"Alright… Today we'll be reading about strategy. Open your books to page…"

Naruto immediately tuned out Iruka and proceeded to play with his pet, stroking its tail and ears and poking it in the sweet spots he had learned in their days of being together. A few giggles of enjoyment may have come out of Naruto's mouth, and in a matter of seconds, Iruka was walking up the stairs and standing over the blonde.

"_Naruto_…!" The blonde boy flinched and slowly turned his head to see Iruka towering over him, giving him a stern glare. Even his pet yipped and wrapped its tail around its body to hide the man from its sight. "Go stand in the corner for the rest of the class!"

"Yes, sir…" He answered dejectedly as he stood up and carried his little yellow pet in his arms until Iruka snatched it away. "Huh?"

"And I'm going to keep this toy for the rest of the year!" He said as he gripped the yellow creature in his hand, too busy lecturing Naruto to notice its tail twitching and the vein pulsing on its fleshy body. Maybe _that_'ll teach you to pay attention in class— OUCH!" The brunette cried out as soon as the blob bit down on one of his fingers and wouldn't let go until Iruka shook his hand hard enough to send it flying to the front of the class. It landed on its feet and resumed growling at Iruka. "Na…Naruto! What sort of toy is _that_?"

"I keep telling you that it's _not_ a toy! It's my…!" Naruto trailed off as his pet began to bright white and its body seemed to begin to disintegrate into small little flecks of light. The blonde stared in horror while Iruka and the rest of the class stared in shock as the flecks of light began to circle around each other and came together to form a new creature. A yellow fox-like creature that was roughly the shape of a head with a large yellow and white tail swaying back and forth and large blue eyes that were glaring at Iruka. "Pet…?"

"Viximon!" The creature exclaimed before it suddenly transformed into a gray stone the size of a person's head. "Killing Stone!" Thick purple smoke suddenly rose up from the stone, filling up the classroom and making everyone choke and run out the door.

**X-X-X**

An hour later, after the classroom had been deemed unfit to go into for a few days, Naruto had been sent to face the Sandaime Hokage with his pet Viximon. At least he…she…whatever the little fox creature was, it had a name now, and it could even talk. Never mind that the blonde boy would either lose his pet or be killed over bringing a potentially dangerous creature with him.

"Naruto…" Old Man Sarutobi began while Naruto held Viximon close to his chest, afraid that as soon as he let go, his new friend would be taken away. "What exactly is that creature in your arms?"

"…I dunno," the boy answered truthfully.

"And yet you _still_ thought it was a good idea to bring it back with you and keep it as a pet?" The old man snapped. "Do you know the substance that it released inside of your classroom?" The boy shook his head. "_Poison_. It could have killed your entire class."

"No, I wouldn't…!" Viximon whined. "I just wanted that man to stop screaming at Naruto…! I'm sorry~!" The little yellow fox cried.

Sarutobi looked surprised at the fact that the creature could speak for a moment. "…That doesn't change the fact that he's keeping you after I explicitly told him that he couldn't have any pets."

"But I'm not his pet! He's my friend!" Naruto bit his lower lip and looked down at Viximon sadly. "I won't cause anymore trouble! I won't attack anyone else! Just don't take me away from him! Please…?"

"He's too young to have any pets."

"I promise I'll take care of…him! Her!" Naruto pleaded.

"Whatever," Viximon added.

"Please, Old Man? Please?" The blonde asked with sad eyes.

Sarutobi stared at him for a few seconds before he sighed. "…Alright. I'll let you keep it for a month, but if I hear anything about it causing a problem like this again, I'll have it released back to the wild." After all, Naruto didn't exactly have any close friends in or out of the academy, and the little fox-like creature seemed to have the intelligence of a normal summon animal—or at least the learning capacity of one. Maybe it would be alright…if he had something to keep him company.

As expected, the boy's eyes brightened and he gave a wide smile, imitated by his new pet. "Thank you, Old Man! I swear I'll do my best! Really, really!"

**X-X-X**

Minutes later, Naruto and Viximon were walking down a street in town, the small fox on top of his head. The blonde boy was absolutely enthusiastic after the Sandaime allowed him to keep his new pet and that it actually thought of him as its friend. He would've burst with joy then and there.

"I'm gonna take you to Ichiraku's for ramen! Ayame'll _love_ you!" Naruto told Viximon as he petted the fox-like creature.

"Ramen…" Viximon swooned. Its ears twitched and its tail stood upright suddenly, unseen by Naruto as he continued smiling and humming. The little fox jumped off of its human friend's head and began to run down the street.

"Huh? Wait! Where ya goin'?" Naruto shouted as he ran after Viximon. He followed the yellow creature as it ran down an alleyway and stopped in front of some trashcans. "What…what's the big idea, running off like that?" He noticed Viximon staring at something in intently. He looked behind the cans to see what it was and his eyes widened at the sight.

Three large eggs, just like the one Viximon had hatched out of. And a crack suddenly appeared in each one, small rays of light pouring out from them.

"Uh-oh…" _'I wonder if the old man'll lemme keep more than one pet,'_ the blonde boy thought before light filled the entire alleyway, drawing attention from people in the street.

**The End**

**X-X-X**

**Notes! (For those that don't watch Digimon.)**

Relemon (Baby Form) – Attack: Henshin/Transformation (Transforms into anything of a similar size, but can't hide its tail.)

Viximon (In-Training) – Attack: Killing Stone/Sesshou-seki (Changes into a poisonous stone that spouts toxic gas.)

**Initially, I wanted to give Naruto a Yuramon, which evolves into Tanemon—and are both Plant group Digimon—because Naruto's hobby is gardening. But I broke down and went with the stereotypical "fox pet" cliché for him like all other fanfics do. I'm such a follower. XP**

**How was Relemon able to digivolve into Viximon without a digivice or taking data from other Digimon? To that I say…it's just a fan fic so relax. If people can give Naruto kekkei genkai and make him a brooding genius, I can overlook how a Digimon digivolves in the Narutiverse. Let's just say it evolved with the Will of Fire or some craziness like that and leave it there… And remember to review for the sake of Blu!**


End file.
